Are you lost?
by Talliya
Summary: Genesis and Angeal meet for the first time. This was written for Binny-Bin on dA, for her contest.


_I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core or Avril Lavigne's music.  
><em>

**:Are you lost?:  
><strong>

Angeal walked into the flower shop hoping to get a bouquet of Calla Lilies for his mother's birthday. Gillian adored the flower, but it wasn't one that grew naturally around Banora. He went through the glass door not missing the chime that sounded as he did so, when he didn't hear a greeting however he began to wander around the perfect rows of flowers. The dusty wooden shelves held tons of different pots and cisterns with a wide variety of posies and green plants, but the flower he wanted didn't seem to exist. Just as he was getting discouraged the soft sound of padding feet came from behind him. Turning he saw a young man, maybe close to his age, he couldn't be sure, with red-orange hair and a sweet smile coming his way. Angeal's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Can I help you with something?"

A melodious voice to go with a whimsical figure, he thought to himself as he looked the man over. He was wearing the latest fashion, basically a nice practically see-through white long sleeved button down shirt with a light burgundy suit jacket and deep red slacks. It was a style that those with lots of money were tending to wear lately. Angeal fought a grin when he saw the man wore bright red sneakers with the ensemble. It was obvious, however that the man did not work at the shop; there wasn't a spec of dirt on him. And from his loads of gardening experience, he knew that anyone who did work here would have dirt or a leaf or petal somewhere on their person. But he seemed so helpful, and he was cute, plus Angeal had no idea where to start looking. "Um, well I was hoping I could find Calla Lilies here?"

The ginger chuckled and raised a graceful arm to point toward the back wall, "All the lilies are on the back wall. Trust me this store has everything." He grinned ruefully and turned to a purple flower that Angeal was sure wasn't naturally found in that color.

"Thank you." Angeal moved to the back and found the flower he had come for. He picked a few of the potted plants off the shelf, they didn't seem to have any bouquet ready Calla Lilies and he figured his mother would like to grow her own anyway, and went toward the side wall that was now between him and the front door to the counter he saw there, hoping it was the check-out. Once he got there he was greeted by a cute young girl with a bow in her hair standing behind the counter just to the right of a register. She had a smear of soil on her nose.

"Hello! Did you find everything alright?"

"Well I had a bit of trouble, but someone pointed me in the right direction." He grinned down at her.

A small frown marred her face for a moment, "I knew me and mama should have put up signs." She shook her head sadly but then smiled again. "Is this all you're getting?"

"Yes, do you have any ribbon I can tie around the pots? They're a birthday present."

The little girl smiled and scampered a few feet before turning back to him, "We do! I'll be right back!" And she was gone through an open door behind her.

Angeal grinned and while he waited simply looked around the sprawling flower shop. They really did seem to have every kind of flower known to man. He was curious how they obtained most of them. They certainly didn't all grow around Banora. There were also a lot of flowers that he knew must of have been spliced together with others to get the different colors. He noticed that the young man who had helped him no longer seemed to be there and felt a frown take over his lips. He had been hoping to speak to him again; there weren't many people in this small town that he didn't know. Even the little girl was familiar to him, though he wasn't sure of her name. So he was curious about the man, he couldn't recall having ever seen him before, and yet he had seemed to know the little flower shop rather well.

"Here you go!" A small voice came from behind him and he turned to face the young girl again. "We've got purple, blue, pink, yellow, red and green. Which color would you like?" She held up the spools of ribbon for him to inspect.

Looking them over he decided on the purple, his mother liked purple sure, but he knew it was because that had been the color of the flower that man had been looking at. He would admit that he was intrigued, though he had better find a way to hide it or his mother would be all over him about it when she saw him. Mothers were experts at wiggling embarrassing things out of their children, and he didn't want her to know that his thoughts were all hung up on some guy when it was HER birthday. He would never hear the end of it. The girl rang up his purchases and he tied the purple ribbon around the pots himself before heading out the door.

Shaking his head at himself Angeal moved down the road a ways to the cake shop. He picked up the cake he had made there earlier in the day (working there had its perks) and headed for his truck. Placing the cake carefully on the floor in the cab and the plants securely in the back he hopped in and drove home. He still had a few things to do before his mother's surprise party.

* * *

><p>Genesis had been wandering around the flower shop smelling the different flowers for most of the day. The little flower shop on the edge of Banora was his favorite place to go when he'd had a fight with his father. The fragrant flowers always seemed to calm him down, plus they usually didn't have many customers, so there was no one to tell his father where he was. When the chime at the door sounded, he glanced toward it in apprehension and saw the hunkiest man he had ever laid eyes on entering the building. Instantly curious and forgetting that the man might know who he was and report him, he circled around the shelves to get behind the larger man. Then, as covertly as he possibly could, he followed the man around the store. It was obvious to him that the dark haired, jean clad man had never been in the flower shop before. That saddened Genesis for some reason, but he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and continued his observation of the man. He nearly chuckled aloud when he noted how cute the man was when he became lost, he had a certain way of tilting his head and frowning that reminded Genesis of a Labrador he had seen once.<p>

However as the man seemed on the verge of giving up, Genesis found that he couldn't let him stay frowning, and he certainly couldn't let him leave without hearing the voice that went with the build in front of him. Plus, the ginger was now rather curious as to what said man was looking for, so he decided to offer his help. Hearing the man's voice did strange things to his libido, but Genesis pushed that aside as he had the sadness the man engendered earlier and pointed the man in the right direction before hiding his now flushed face in a nearby flower. The way the man had looked him over was going to be seared into his mind for a very long time, if not forever. Genesis pretended to be very intent on the deep purple daisy in front of him until he could breathe properly again.

Once the man was out of sight Genesis scurried from the room, taking the back door behind the counter and past the doll of a girl who was seriously his best friend in this small town, in order to avoid the man seeing or hearing him leave. It was a bit petty he would admit, and he would also admit that he was not at all sure why he felt the need to avoid the stranger for the moment. Though, his raging hard-on might have something to do with it. Genesis had never been so attracted to another person before. Even his hero worship of the Silver General didn't excite him like this. He paused for breath beside his fire-engine red Mustang Shelby GT and wondered about his reaction. It really wasn't like him to get all flustered over a person, ithings/i excited him, not people. People were generally dull or annoying and Genesis didn't want to put up with them. But this man... he was intriguing without even trying!

Genesis stomped his foot in childish frustration and got into his car. He revved the engine just to hear the sound then with a huge smile calmly pulled out of the parking lot. Yes, ithings/i did him good. His car excited him; driving it, working on it, washing it, waxing it, just looking at it. He loved getting his hair done and having his designer cloths fitted to his frame. Mostly however he loved the beauty he found in simple things: like a flower for instance, or the lovely color red of his car, his Chestnut filly, the perfect blue color of that man's eyes so close in shade to his own...

Genesis slammed on the breaks. "What in Minerva's name is wrong with me!?" He slapped his hands on the steering wheel and slammed his head into the headrest squeezing his eyes shut. "Okay, time to calm down Gen, you've got things to do today. Just forget about the hottie and get on with your day." He opened his eyes with an easy smile and calmly drove home.

Upon arriving back at his family's chateau Genesis heaved a sigh and stepped out of his car, he could already hear his father yelling. With the resolution of long practice, Genesis plastered a smile on his face and marched into the house as if he owned it (which of course he didn't, his father did), it was something he had learned long ago truly pissed his father off, and generally made his mother's day. Genesis had never figured out why his acting pompous made his mother laugh, but it was the only real reason he ever did so. She had a beautiful laugh.

He reached the kitchen where his father's loud carrying-on was emanating from and blinked in surprise. He had thought his father was yelling to his mother about him, but it seemed he was yelling at his mother... because she was baking herself instead of letting their chef do it for her. He couldn't help it, he began to laugh.

"Oh for the wonders of Gaia!" He began in a sing-song voice, only to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Do you find something ifunny/i young man?" His father bristled turning away from his mother.

Doubled over next to the counter Genesis held up a hand asking for patience while he got himself under control. "You did tell her yesterday to 'do something she enjoyed' did you not?" Genesis straightened with a grin, "Mother has always loved baking."

"Bah!" His father threw his hands in the air in defeat and strode from the scene, his wife and son's laughter floating behind him.

"Though," Genesis started once his laughter had dwindled, "What brought on baking? You haven't done anything in the kitchen but talk to the chef since father hired her."

"Oh, I know. But today is a special day for her if you recall? Gillian turns fifty today so I gave her the day off to spend with friends. Her son is throwing her a surprise birthday party, and I wanted to contribute something. So I'm making Apple Pies." Maria dimpled at her son, apple pie was her specialty.

"Mmmm, Banora Whites?" Genesis was practically drooling already.

His mother nodded and went back to her baking, "Make sure you're ready to go around 1700 please. Angeal would like everyone to be there before his mother arrives from her spa day at 1800."

"Sure thing." Genesis answered as he left the room. He had never met Gillian Hewley's son before. Until they got the birthday invite, he hadn't even know she ihad/i a son. Today was gonna be just FULL of surprises.

* * *

><p>By the time Angeal got home and had all of the party decorations set up to surprise his mother it was already four-thirty! "Damn, already 1630. People should start arriving soon."<p>

He grabbed out the iced tea from the fridge and put it on the entry table set up in the backyard where the party would take place. There was nothing at the front of the house, or even in the house that would tip his mother off about the party; he was having everyone park in the big open field next to them so she wouldn't be suspicious... at least so she wouldn't suspect that all those cars had held people who were now in her backyard. Or so he hoped.

Hearing the doorbell he rushed through the backdoor to the front of the house. Opening the door he saw the first of the guests and from then on until about five-thirty there was a constant stream of people flooding into his backyard. The last guests to arrive where the Rhapsodos', he smiled at Maria when she told him she had baked apple pie.

"Thank you, I'm sure it'll be gone in no time. It isn't every day that one gets to sample Maria Rhapsodos's prize winning apple pie." Angeal rather liked Mrs. Rhapsodos and adored her for keeping his own mother employed and busy doing something she loved. His mother Gillian had a special love of cooking for other people, but with Angeal's hours at his different jobs, she wasn't really able to cook for him anymore. He was very grateful to the Rhapsodos'.

* * *

><p>Genesis was waiting at the door behind his mother and father as, presumably, Gillian's son greeted them. He got a glimpse of his mother's blushing face and rolled his eyes. The guy must have complimented her apple pie. Granted he would be rather angry if the man didn't, but he didn't understand why compliments always made his mother blush. It's not like she wasn't deserving of them. As he finished that thought his mother and father moved through the doorway and he saw Ms. Hewley's son for the first time.<p>

Genesis nearly ran back to his car and went home. His face went white as another part of his anatomy took all the blood from his body and simply stood there staring in shock.

* * *

><p>After greeting Mr. Raphsodos as well and giving them directions to the backyard he went to shut the door only to find someone still standing in it. Stunned for a second to see the man from the flower shop on his doorstep Angeal didn't greet him immediately. Staring himself, long enough to realize he was being stared at, Angeal mentally shook himself. He smiled at the auburn haired man, "You coming in or not?"<p>

Oh, yes Angeal, that was iSO/i smooth. He berated himself, but the man moved through the doorway as if he was in some kind of daze. Angeal chuckled, "You lost or just happy to see me?" He nearly face-palmed, he couldn't believe the things coming out of his mouth!

* * *

><p>Genesis snapped out of his trance when the hunk in front of him chuckled, the sound doing strange things to his insides, just in time to hear a comment that had him all too aware of his now rather tight red jeans. Yes he was wearing something different than earlier in the day, though the man before him was not. Genesis had dressed down a bit, still in the red sneakers, but now in jeans and a white tank top. Shaking his head with a sly smile sliding across his lips he looked into the man's eyes. "And what will you do if I'm both?"<p>

Angeal blinked at him, "Well I would think introductions would be in order then. I'm Angeal Hewley."

Genesis smiled and grasped the hand held out to him, "Genesis Rhapsodos."

* * *

><p>A few years later Genesis was working at the flower shop while the owners went on vacation. On this particular day he was pissed. Not even the beauty surrounding him could lighten his mood in any way. He had dumped his boyfriend of two years the day before. He had been hoping the lug of a man would get the hint and chase after him, but the idiot hadn't. The smile that had greeted Genesis when he arrived to break things off had fallen and never returned, but the man had simply let him go.<p>

The redhead was so frustrated he didn't know what to do with himself! He was lucky and rather glad that the flower shop didn't really get a lot of business, he probably would have lost all of it in his current mood. He and Angeal had had a huge fight the week before which had set up Genesis breaking things off with him. Angeal was convinced that he would never be good enough and that Genesis was simply settling for him.

"GAH! I can't take it anymore!" Genesis shouted to the empty shop before placing a "Out in the Greenhouse" sign on the counter and slamming out of the back door heading for said green house. He would work off some of his frustration. Gardening, something he had learned from Angeal, was something he found relaxing and something that this green house was in sore need of. It was several hours before he went back to the main shop. In all that time no one had come by. Genesis washed his hands and swept his sweaty bangs back from his eyes just as the door chimed. At least now he was in a better mood though.

* * *

><p>Angeal had cried himself to sleep the night before; he couldn't believe that Genesis really didn't want him after all. He knew that his insecurity about it drove the ginger nuts, but he didn't ever think it would push him away. However, it had given Angeal the motivation to finish the song he had been writing for Genesis. And now, after his world had fallen apart, he was still going to sing it to him. It was after all Genesis' birthday. People didn't hit twenty-five every day, and even though it was a long shot, Angeal was going to go with his whole original plan for the day. Well, okay, minus the picnic lunch after all, since Genesis obviously didn't want to go anywhere with him.<p>

It had hurt when Genesis had shown up yesterday afternoon just tell him that he wouldn't be going anywhere with him the next day. That Angeal wasn't allowed to have anything to do with his birthday or him anymore. Because it was just so obvious that Angeal didn't love him. Especially with their fight the week before having been over Angeal joining SOLDIER in order to gain respect and honor. Angeal just wanted Genesis to be able to be proud of him. What he couldn't seem to get through his thick skull was that Genesis already was.

Angeal knew somewhere inside himself that Genesis hadn't meant it, that he was just frustrated with the fact that Angeal never felt like he was good enough. So when Genesis had walked away, he had let him. It would be better to grieve for what could have been in privet anyway. But having woken up to a phone call from Wayne Rhapsodos telling him that if his son didn't have a ring soon he would personally kick Angeal ass... well Angeal had been having a great day since. Knowing that he had Genesis's parents' approval helped him loads, and they didn't even know there was a problem!

So Angeal had grabbed his guitar and his father's wedding ring and headed for the flower shop as soon as his song was finished. Now he walked through the door, very thankful that you couldn't see the door from the check-out counter where Genesis hopefully was, and began making his way to the counter. Once he saw that Genesis was indeed standing there, having looked through a hole between a couple of roses, he began playing his guitar. It was time to tell Genesis something he hadn't been able to say before.

* * *

><p>Genesis' head turned at the sound of the guitar to find Angeal coming down one of the many isles toward him. Instantly he was frozen, he didn't know whether he wanted to run, cry, scream at the man or kiss him. So he simply stood there and let the sound of the guitar and Angeal's sonorous voice – you know, the kind that can put any kid to sleep with a smile on their face – flow over him.<p>

I looked away  
>Then I look back at you<br>You try to say  
>The things that you can't undo<br>If I had my way  
>I'd never get over you<br>Today's the day  
>I pray that we make it through<p>

Make it through the fall  
>Make it through it all<p>

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<br>When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<br>Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<p>

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
>Wanna know where to start<br>I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
>Wanna know what is real<br>I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<p>

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
>Cuz i'm in love with you<br>I'm in love with you  
>I'm in love with you<p>

Angeal set the guitar aside and walked the rest of the way to Genesis' side and got down on one knee: "I know that I frustrate you and that you hate it when I look down on myself. I will try to do better."

Genesis couldn't believe what he was seeing, and that song... it held so much emotion that it made him want to cry.

"Will you marry me Gen?" The question went in one ear and out the other. Angeal smirked and stayed as he was with the ring held out to Genesis and his heart in his big blue eyes.

Genesis finally came too and looked down at Angeal, "What?" His voice was small and confused.

Angeal grinned, "You lost or just happy to see me?"

Genesis blinked several times before a wicked smile crossed his face, "What will you do if I'm both?" Genesis stared into his eyes and finally realized the part of Angeal that he'd been missing. Angeal felt like he wasn't good enough, and was able to let him walk away for something better, ibecause/i he loved him so much.

"I'll marry you on one condition Hewley." Genesis' face grew severe and Angeal frowned but nodded for him to go on. "No joining SOLDIER, at least not without me. I can't have you dying on me." He reached out and ran his fingers through Angeal's hair.

"Done." Angeal beamed at him as he slipped the ring over Genesis' finger and pulled the man into a kiss.


End file.
